


Carmilla Always Gave In

by AriStarkid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriStarkid/pseuds/AriStarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble in which Laura only likes The Vampire Diaries because of how Carmilla responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Always Gave In

“Laura no.” Carmilla whined when she saw the DVD in Laura’s hands.  
“Laura yes.” Laura raised her eyebrows as she teased her girlfriend.  
“We are not watching the Vampire Diaries.”  
“Pretty please! You know it’s my favorite.”  
“You do realize that you basically live that show right? You're a human dating a sexy mysterious vampire."  
"Who says you're sexy?"  
"You did last night if I recall. But you also called me God so maybe you were a bit delirious." Laura felt her face get warm.  
"Oh shut up." Laura muttered, pressing play on the remote because Carmilla always gave in.


End file.
